


So Much Trouble

by misskayeedee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is still a man in his twenties, Even though he tries to deny it, M/M, Magnus is not something he expected, Masturbation, POV Alec, masturbation fantasies, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskayeedee/pseuds/misskayeedee
Summary: Another day, another rumble with some demons.After getting through a fight with Jace at his side, Alec retreats to his room to take care of the residual sensations of bonding with his parabatai.It would be a hell of a lot easier if he could get a certain warlock out of his brain.





	

Alec slammed his bedroom door behind him, throwing the lock for good measure. All of this "Clary" crap was stressing him out. He did not want to think about what was gonna happen when the Clave discovered all of the protocols they had broken in the last few days.

Jace didn't help matters. He followed that redhead like a puppy and bent his back to every single one of her stupid whims. She had no idea how she was effecting their position at the Institute. And Jace seemed to care even less than usual.

It would be so much easier if Alec could just tell him "no." A look into those mismatched eyes, and Alec was a goner.

Alec kicked his bed side table and pulled off his blood smeared shirt. Another battle today meant more time synced with Jace, and more frustrations for Alec after. 

His skin felt hot as he remembered how their hearts beat together when they fought the shapeshifters. His breaths had matched Jace's, and their movements around and with each other were like a dance. Their feelings poured into each other. Determination, excitement, and a protective streak from Jace that was tinged with lust for Clary. Usually Jace was better at hiding feelings like that. He knew that anything he thought of during a fight would end up in Alec's head too. So now Alec was stuck with lust that wasn't his, with no distraction to prevent his body from...

No, stop. Alec squeezed his eyes closed. He could control this. He was in control of his body. There were more important things to deal with than his physical needs.

Alec punched the wall in front of him, denting the drywall. He had hoped that the crunch of his knuckles on the wall would bring his mind back to earth. Too late. He was hard as a rock and there was no getting rid of it without taking the time to...

Quickly, angrily, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. The backs of his knees hit his bed and he sat down. Better get this over with. Dark mutters cursing his parabatai and the new-found floozy flew from his lips as he sagged his pants to his thighs and pulled out his cock. One hand wrapped loosely around the base of it, the other itched absentmindedly at his collarbone. His mind dug through his memories mechanically, searching for something to get him going, and he settled on a sparring session he had shared with Jace the day before.

The heat of the room had caused Jace to remove his shirt, and sweat was pouring down his chest and back as he defended against Alec's strikes.

Starting slowly, Alec squeezed, dragging his hand up and down from root to tip. In his mind he could see Jace's eyes dancing playfully and his tongue licking the sweat from his upper lip. A smirk was gracing his face that made Alec's heart tighten. Suddenly, Alec saw a flash of that smile, but on a much different face. Not blue eyes, but yellow cat eyes.

Alec gasped out quietly, eyes springing open. Why was he thinking about the warlock at a time like this? The jolt of desire that had swept through him was something so different to what he felt for Jace, it was staggering. Shame gripped him. Alec immediately let go of his cock, and tried to think of anything he could to get rid of his erection. The High Inquisitor in a bathing suit. Cleaning the sparring mats. Going to uncomfortable and crowded dance clubs.

But going to clubs just made him think of the warlock again. Magnus. Alec's skin burned at the thought of his name, and his cock twitched eagerly. Alec glared down at it like it had betrayed him.

With a huff, he flopped back and rubbed his fists into his eyes. This was taking too long and someone would come to find him soon. But thinking about the warlock while doing this was dangerous. Magnus' smirk appeared behind his eyes again and Alec gave in. 

His hand stroked lazily, curiously, as Alec tried to figure out what was so captivating about Magnus. After a minute of contemplation, he figured it out. Thinking about Jace was just that. It was Alec reliving his days and remembering Jace's beauty from afar. Never did Alec actually think of doing anything with Jace. But when Alec thought about Magnus, he thought about everything that Magnus could want to do to him, and everything that he would be able to do back.

With that motivation in his head, Alec's eyes drifted shut once more, and his free hand caressed down his abdomen. He struggled to remember how soft Magnus' hand had been in his during the demon summoning. Would all his skin be that soft? Alec was all calluses, hair, and hard muscles, but Magnus was lean and lithe like the cats he shared his eyes with. Alec sped up his strokes. The sudden idea of Magnus's body, naked and pressed against his sent jolts of pleasure shooting up Alec's spine. A pang of embarrassment hit him as he realized how easily he was coming apart.

He bucked into his hand eagerly as he recalled the fullness of Magnus' lower lip, and his minds eye conjured up a vision of it pillowed around the base of his cock.

"Fuck," he muttered. Never had jacking off been something he enjoyed so thoroughly. Usually it was a race to be as quick and as quiet and as shameless as possible. Today was different. His free hand went down to cup his testicles in his boxer briefs, and his breath got shaky. Alec wanted to imagine more things. Magnus, bent over in front of him, ass-up in invitation. Magnus, behind him and running his fingers through Alec's hair and holding him down with a hand on his spine. Magnus, kissing his neck and holding him close. Magnus, looking into Alec's eyes with those strange yellow orbs as they came together.

By this point Alec was so far gone that his hand was a blur on his cock, and his breath was pouring out in gasps.

All it took was a final tug, and remembering how Magnus' mouth shaped his name, "Alexander," like a caress. He came hard, harder than he ever had before, groaning his throat hoarse as he emptied his anxiety, stress, and tension into his hand.

He lay there after he came back to earth, panting like he had run a race. Those yellow eyes sat in his mind like a tattoo on his brain.

"I'm in so much trouble," he muttered to himself, and quickly went to go get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooo!
> 
> This is my first posted story on here! Be nice!
> 
> In general though, let me know what you think of my tone and style and I'll work on it!
> 
> Also, if you want to gush a bit about season 2 episode 7, I am also here for that.


End file.
